


Heather

by ShookspeareWriter



Category: Original Work, WHAT FANDOM CAN THIS BELONG TO APART FROM MY HEAD OMG, conan gray - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Bad Parenting, Based on a Conan Gray Song, College, Eventual Happy Ending, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, I CANT GET THIS SONG OUT OF MY HEAD, I dont know jackshizzle about geography, I will add tags as the story progresses, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Meet-Cute, Original Fiction, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), fictional college btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShookspeareWriter/pseuds/ShookspeareWriter
Summary: They say that in college you’ll be free to be anyone you wanna be. That this is the period in one’s life that they get to explore the depths of who they are as a person before they get consumed by adulthood. They say that this is the best part of anyone’s life right before reality strikes. A time to form lasting friendships. A time to make lasting memories. But why? Why was Conan Parrish’s heart breaking? Why was he afraid that these memories will last forever? Why was he promising to be Noah Kavinski’s best friend no matter what? And why? Why on god’s earth did he have to kiss him and not remember it at all the morning after.But Conan knows why, it’s because of her; Heather.
Relationships: Original Characters - Relationship, Timothée Chalamet/Robert Pattinson
Kudos: 3





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> This was an unintentional story; I was listening to Heather by Conan Gray and this story just suddenly comes to life in my head and I immediately casted a full blown set of characters inspired by the song. Not to mention, at one point in our lives were we in love with someone who gazed at someone else the way we wish they looked at us. (Ew emotions lol) It is heart-wrenching, almost maddening to feel such intoxicating love. Damn it, Conan Gray wrote such a beautiful song. Also, everything fell into place when I saw a photo of Timothee Chalamet and Robert Pattinson together. It was black and white and the song kept playing in my head. AHHHHH.
> 
> Here's the link to the photo by the way! https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/458170962084604741/
> 
> I named my characters Conan Parrish and Noah Kavinski (respectively played by Timothee Chalamet and Robert Pattinson)
> 
> You know what, here's the cast;
> 
>   
> The Parrish’s  
> Timothee Chalamet as Conan Parrish  
> Elizabeth Olsen as Elizabeth Parrish  
> Alicia Silverstone as Cheryl (Mom)
> 
> The Kavinski’s  
> Robert Pattinson as Noah Kavinski  
> Oliver Jackson Cohen as Ethan Kavinski  
> Pierce Brosnan as Charles Kavinski (dad)  
> Lena Olin as Diane Kavinski (mom)
> 
> Suki Waterhouse as Heather Johnson  
>   
> 
> 
> Alright, my head screamed for me to write this. Plus I'm a huge fan of the song. God, this story is dying to come out of me. Sounds wrong, but yeah. Here we go.
> 
> To anyone who will be reading my work, thank you! ^_^

⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃ Preface ⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃

They say that in college you’ll be free to be anyone you wanna be. That this is the period in one’s life that they get to explore the depths of who they are as a person before they get consumed by adulthood. They say that this is the best part of anyone’s life right before reality strikes. A time to form lasting friendships. A time to make lasting memories. But why? Why was Conan Parrish’s heart breaking? Why was he afraid that these memories will last forever? Why was he promising to be Noah Kavinski’s best friend no matter what? And why? Why on god’s earth did he have to kiss him and not remember it at all the morning after.

Conan stands at the rooftop at midnight, ignoring the calls that he sees on his phone. They must be all so worried. Conan watches the Christmas lights glisten everywhere, the cheer of the festivities never reaches him though. He slides down the edge of the wall and stifles a sob. Wiping his eyes, he ignores the calls, the messages. Purposefully avoiding the names that keep popping up. With shaky fingers, he goes straight to his contacts. He listens to the ring, once… twice… “Hey Conan? Is everything alright?” Conan’s sister, Elizabeth, sounds like safety. “I don’t know what’s happening to me Lizzy, can you pick me up?” And before he can finish, he breaks down into fitful of sobs and tears, his hand covering his eyes. He was filled with shame, regret, longing, and heartbreak. Elizabeth asks what happened and he kept saying he doesn’t know. He pushes images of Noah out; out of sight, out of mind — he repeats this mantra, even if it was a lie. Every single detail over the past year, every memory he accumulated, it was drowning him. He needed a break. His sister finally takes a deep breath, “Stay there, I’ll pick you up in an hour.” A lot has happened in just one semester, so much he wanted to come running towards his friends. Just the thought of seeing his friends makes Conan sob some more.

Conan stayed on the phone, hearing his sister moving around; the sound, as it turns out, brings much needed familiarity and comfort for Conan. He releases a deep breath with a little sob as he finally he hears a car door close. Sarah insists on telling her what happened to him but he’ll say he doesn’t know why; why he suddenly wants to come home. Why he wants to run so far away.

But Conan knows why, it’s because of her; Heather.

⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃ 

Backtrack it to four months ago. Conan Parrish was new to the city, he was new to busy streets, not exactly unfamiliar but to be greeted by this everyday for the next for yours? Hells yeah, it was a new thing to grasp. He was used to the hush whispers of the suburbs, a small town. People knowing everyone, people who grow up together. He was used to quiet, but he wanted a change and so he applied to the university in the city, a little far from his hometown. He wants a new environment. Because as much as he loved his home, he was outgrowing everything in it. Conan tried to stop that, all of his senior year, he grasped as much as he could about his town but to no avail. He outgrew everything. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his closest friends Jamie, Tasha, and Morgan but they just couldn’t grasp the need to explore the world beyond the small town they were in. They were content, and he badly wishes he was too.

After graduation, they all made a promise; distance in the modern world was just a blip in their friendship. The only thing that could destroy their friendship? Death. But considering how young they were, they had a long way to go. And they will share everything, all of their adventures. 

“I can’t believe it, we made it.” Jamie says a little out of breath, shaking his head as he leans back down, eyes watching the stars beneath them. James was Conan’s first friend in this town. Everyone grew up together here, but Conan and his family moved here when he was nine. He was the odd one out. When tall, cool guy James shared his peanut butter sandwich that fateful afternoon, Conan found his new home. 

“Is that a SpongeBob bandaid?” Jamie looks down on Conan. He was on the last seat by the bleachers during recess. Conan squints his eyes, brushing his curly hairs away. Nobody talked to him his first week in his new school. “Huh? Oh. Oh! this? Y-yeah it is. Fell down the treehouse at home.” Conan stutters as he hurries a reply. He nods his head a little widely, making Jamie smile and call for his friends. A part of Conan thought he was gonna get hit by something. Someone named Billy or something pushed him towards the locker before second period this morning. Everyone just laughed it off and Conan wanted to go home then. But he promised to be strong, so here he was. Conan hears footsteps and soon enough, two other kids were standing before him. “Tasha, I told you they were SpongeBob. You owe me pop rocks.” Jamie says with a smirk, folding his arms as the girl, called Tasha, with strawberry blonde hair looks at Conan, popping a bubblegum. “Shit, it is Spongebob. I thought it was a Pokemon bandaid. That’s cool.” She raises a brow at Conan who just looks dumbfounded looking at the kids in front of him. “Can he talk?” Conan looks at this girl with raven black hair in tight braids. “Yeah Morgan, he has this treehouse at his house.” Jamie smiles at him. He smiled at him! They all gasped, impressed that Conan has a treehouse. “Hey wanna come hang out at Tasha’s later? Her mom is making double roll chocolate cake.” Conan looks at Tasha, a little apprehensive but she was smiling along with Morgan. “Okay, that’s cool.” Conan whispers. “Alright, you’re in our arts class you know? God Mr. Elis is such a prick” Jamie begins talking to him, Tasha linked arms with Conan as Morgan skips right next to Jamie. And just like that, Conan found his ride or die group. Ever since then, it’s been their thing now, hanging out and just dreaming about the world around them. 

Someone nudges Conan and he was pulled into the present. “What are you smiling about Cones, oh god, don’t tell me you’re in love just as you’re about to leave!?” Morgan gasps in a fake girly accent and Tasha laughs. “Nah, Cones here will travel the world, and we’ll get to hear about it. I just know it.” Jamie smiles at Conan and Conan fights the blush that comes rushing to his cheeks. So he had always had a mini crush on Jamie, sue him. He was kind, funny, and smart. But it all just a happy crush, nothing more. Tasha knew and he cried when he told her but she just hugged her and told Conan that someday, liking people won’t be so bad, because sometimes we like people and that was beginning and end of it, and it’s alright. She understood, everything without Conan having to detail everything. Tasha was the best bro anyone could ever ask for. “Guys, you all got into good colleges here. Opportunities for us are limitless now. We just gotta reach out. Quit saying as if I’m leaving y’all behind!” Conan chuckles fighting the tears. His eyes are already puffy from the ceremony earlier, along with the graduation home parties earlier. Tonight, they were gonna embrace the future. Together. 

Morgan pops her bubblegum, eyeing Conan with a smirk “we know that Cones, it’s just, you’re finally doing it. You’re going to the city, you’re gonna bloom there.” They all nod and raised their cans to Conan. Naturally, Conan teared up. It was overwhelming, exciting, frightening and it was all happening now. “We’re all going to grow guys. A year from now, we’ll meet here. And we’ll see how much we’ve grown…” he sobs just as he sees Tasha hugging Jamie, tears falling down her beautiful green eyes. “We’ll keep coming back home, and this will always be our thing. No matter how old we get.” They all nod, knocking on the wood paneling beneath them. The treehouse doesn’t have a rooftop now. They rebuilt it their freshman year in high school, it was open, and a little spacious to accommodate nights they’d spend there. This treehouse knows all of their secrets, their first heart breaks, their first dates, their dreams, their fears. This was their witness. “Promise me you’ll be careful out there.” Jamie says as he finally looks at Conan. It was sincere. The thing was, Jamie knew Conan had a crush on him. Jamie didn’t felt apprehended by it, junior year when Conan explained what that shitty rumor Stella Thompson spread about him. Jamie just hugged him and told him he didn’t mind. He was with Tabitha Jones that year. Things simmered down and here they were, lifelong friends. “Yes boss!” Conan beams with an English accent making Tasha laugh as she wipes her eyes. “Here’s to us; to our dreams. To Morgan and her film school. To Jamie and his medical course. To me, my psychology course, and to Conan in his arts degree, his beautiful dream!” She laughs and giggles. “Here’s to us that dream regardless, no matter where life takes us. We can always come back home.” They all cheered at the heart felt speech of Natasha. She was their valedictorian and their leader. Conan looks at each of his friends, memorizing each small details of their feature. The sounds of their laughters and their voices, committing it to memory. They all went home that night filled with hope for the future, relying on a bit of luck the treehouse will be willing to give them.

That week flew by so fast and before they know it, they were all packing to leave for their respective colleges. Conan was never really good with goodbyes. First to go was Tasha and Jamie, he drove her to her college, it was along the way. Morgan followed next, reminding Conan to always call them if he needs them, no matter what. And then there was just Conan. And then it was his turn. 

⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃⍄⍃

“It gets easier.” He hears Elizabeth say as she closes the car door. “Wow Liz, is this where you get sentimental on me?” Conan chuckles as he puts his seat belt on, Liz kissing his head of curls. They drove to the airport in comfortable silence, packing was easy. It was just them. Their Mom, Cheryl, was a nurse in Japan. She worked so hard so that they could have a relative easy life, Elizabeth and Conan felt grateful. Elizabeth took the same course and now, she was a proud nurse and a damn good one at that. Conan watched her sister drive, she catches him looking and laughs. “Oh now, you’re memorizing me aren’t you? You always did that Cones. Come on. We’ll call all the time. I promise. It gets easier and time slips by so quickly. Before you know it you’re home during breaks.” She explains warmly. It was true though, Conan trusts Elizabeth with his life. “I’m just glad you’re with me Lizzy, thanks for coming with me” Conan half whispers, wiping away a tear. “Awwww Conan! My cute little brother! I’m honored I’m helping you unpack your stuff in your college. It’ll be epic, you’ll see!” Soon enough, her wave of energy flows through Conan as well. Seeing the airport come to view, this was it.

The flight and the landing was nice, and before Conan knows it, he was facing the buzzing city. The noise, the chaotic energy? He welcomed it. He was finally, finally here. His college comes into view. An old university built in 1908, it was a good institution. Producing quality graduates and quality lifelong relationships and camaraderie — Haverford University was one of the best in the state. Conan adored that it had a lot of greenery. It looked cozy. Not to mention, this university produced a lot of well known artists today. He hoped, if he was lucky enough, to see more of those art that could inspire to be a little bit better in his field. He opened the window of the cab, reaching out his hand as the air brushed against it, the fresh air of early mornings. He could feel it, his dreams! “Dude, put your hand back man, might hit a tree or something.” The cab driver mumbles as Conan puts his hand back in. Elizabeth was laughing, covering her mouth.

Arriving on the dot, at 8 am, he was unloading his things with his sister at the second floor of the dorm rooms for incoming freshmen and returning sophomores. The entire building was humongous, it was built of brick, adorned with dark wood. The entire place was littered with trees and it was spacious inside. It was also packed and buzzing with people, a fuck ton of people. He was both excited and nervous. 

“I just really want to meet my roommate. I went to reddit and read gruesome first meetup encounters. I don’t think it’ll be me though.” He says to his sister with panting breaths as they drag his suitcases and boxes towards the far end of the hallway where his room was. “I, for one, am just glad that you got into this university. I’m proud of you Conan. Not to mention, you were regarded with distinction for your art portfolio.” Elizabeth, being the mother figure that she was, beams with the utmost pride. When their mother left for Japan to work, Elizabeth took over. She took care of everything, all the while studying. She did it all. College and taking care of him, she was everything for Conan. “Oh please, you’re a summa cum laude in your nursing degree!” Conan chuckles, never getting used to the praises. 

Conan did not understand why his roommate didn’t reply. Maybe a change of heart? He checks his phone to see no reply form ‘iambatman_17@gmail.com’. Huffing in annoyance, he closes his phone. Who the hell brings an email like that to their college lives. During some orientation for college applications, they were advised to make their emails more formal. And so he went from ConanSchmonan to cmparrish; it felt formal, it meant business, and showed preparedness. Shame on that batman guy. 

They stop at his door. “Here goes nothing” Conan mumbles as his sister jerks the door open. Conan expected a lot of things; he expected a roommate scowling at their semi-late chaotic ensemble. Probably a roommate stashing a hoard of chocolate bars, with wild eyes. Or maybe, an aesthetic roommate who probably had posters and decors everywhere. Maybe a fanatic roommate, which he secretly hoped for. Conan was a heavy MCU nerd. To say that he have argued about his boys Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes in fan forum was an understatement. He remembers Tasha putting her foot down one time at one of Conan’s MCU-related rants, he smiles at the memory.

He mentally prepared himself. Deciding to rip the bandaid rather than be discreet about it, he faced the room, looking at both sides. The thing was, he didn’t expect this scene before him. At all.

“Oh.” His sister freezes, eyes widening in shock before bursting into fits of giggles. 

Conan looks slowly back to his ‘roommate’ because before them; a tall guy with bed hair and a flushed face was staring at them, wide-eyed and in shock. Why? Well, he was partially naked. Why?! Because obviously he had some company in the dorm room. ‘Our dorm room’ Conan reminded himself. The girl quickly packs her clothes, running outside with a mumbled sorry. “Aw, she’s nice. Pink hair.” Lizzy breaks the silence as she points to the ghost of the pink-haired girl, her voiced filled with humor.

Conan’s roommate ran a hand on his hair, making it all the more messy (but in a good way, how was that possible?) bright blue eyes gleaming with humor. Conan’s face on the other hand was burning.

“Uhhhh, hey there! I’m Noah Kavinski. I’m your roommate?” Noah tries to reach out for his hand but his pillow drops and Conan covers his eyes dropping his things while his sister just laughs. “God I miss college.” She chuckles as Noah laughs too. “Put some clothes on lover boy, I’m Liz, that’s my brother Conan. He’s your roommate.” Elizabeth smoothly says. Bless you Lizzy, Conan thought thankfully. He had no strength to talk to this pervert. He had a pervert roommate. God, was he as sex addict. Conan can’t fight the scoff in his expression, immediately thinking of ways to change rooms. Is there such a possibility?

“Welcome to college little bro.” Conan’s sister yells, arms outstretched as she puts Conan’s things on the bed that was obviously his. Conan’s roommate, pervert Noah, laughs as he puts on a shirt. “Oh great look, you actually have clothes.” Conan mumbles, making Noah’s brows shoot up. “Ah, he speaks!” 

Elizabeth gives Conan a side-eye reminding her brother to behave. Conan takes a deep breath because no, this incident will not be a lasting impression, he just needs to suck it up. And avoid this guy forever. “I’m Conan” he says amicably to Noah and Noah takes his hand to shake it. “There, now it’s official, we’re roommates. That incident by the way? Never happening again.” Conan looks at Noah, he was fighting a frown as the taller guy just gives him a smirk. Somehow Conan knows that that’s probably gonna be a recurring thing. 

Welcome to college, Conan. Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! updating this with chapter 2 next week!


End file.
